Broken Hearts
by Fae Diamonde
Summary: The second sequel to Broken allies. This is Wally's story about the after effects of his time with the joker. Lot's of uncle/nephew bonding. Wally isn't holding up too well and it's up to Barry to help him through this tough time. T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I'm sorry for the super later update...and for the super short update. I hammered this out a few nights ago and have been trying to post it for a few days but hasn't been cooperating with me. I know it's short and you're all waiting for the next update so I'll be as quick as possible with it. It'll either be up extremely late tonight or something tomorrow. It was my brithday yesterday so I've sort of being getting set up for parties and so on and I work and blah blah blah excuses. This is a busy week for me though, the February brithday week so don't be surprised if I'm super late with more chapters. I'm going to attempt to make this 3 chapters like I did with broken wings but maybe I'll get a little carried away ;) Anyway on with the story. Warning I'm not a huge flash buff so if they're a little off deal with it LOL

* * *

><p>Laughing, always laughing at him. He couldn't take it anymore.<p>

The problem had really started at Wayne Manor. You could say that he was suffering from post traumatic stress but it wasn't until his Uncle wasn't helping him through it anymore that he started noticing something was wrong.

He was having a hard time dealing with what happened and he was still having nightmares about his father. Was Uncle Barry disappointed with him or angry? Why was life in central more important to him that Wally? More importantly why did any of that matter?

"Hey kiddo." Barry said ruffling his hair. He didn't move.

Since returning home he'd done little more than sit around the house moping and Barry was getting sick of it. "Let's go do something, you seem to be ready to ditch the crutches wanna go for a run?"

No response.

Barry was worried. Wally wasn't sleeping at night and when he did manage to get a second of sleep he would start screaming hysterically, once the screaming died down he'd clamour to the bathroom and puke his guts out. The worst part was that Barry had no idea to help him.

He didn't want to push, Dinah said pushing could do more damage than help.

Wally was getting sick, which made no sense because speedsters didn't get sick. It was probably a mix between lack of sleep, being unable to keep his food down and the lack of an appetite. He'd all but stopped healing and there were dark circles under his eyes.

"Wally, sport I need to talk to you."

"Mm." He groaned in return.

"You aren't doing well son." Wally nodded. "I want to help but I just don't know what to do."

Wally groaned and rolled over turning his back on his uncle. Why was he bothering?

"Wally..." He muttered placing a hand on his shoulder. "I can hear you screaming all night and in the bathroom. Tell me what you need from me."

"What I need? What I need? How about someone who hadn't forgot about me? How about someone who'd noticed how bad things were getting?"

"I didn't want to push..."

"Well you should have!" Wally snapped pushing his uncle away.

He let him down before but he wasn't about to do it again. He scooped Wally into his arms pinning him against him. "Wally let me help you."

He didn't want to admit that tears were streaming down his face, he didn't want to admit that he needed his uncle, he didn't want to admit that he was losing his sanity but he took a deep breath and clung to Barry finally breaking down.

"Every night, I hear it every night. Sometimes I hear it during the day."

"Hear what?"

"Laughter. That psychotic maniacal laughter. It's in my head day and night. I can't take it anymore."

Barry started rocking him back and forth, "It's ok he can't come near you anymore."

"And when I sleep it's like I'm there again. I watch him carving Rob up, I can't even talk to him anymore."

He'd noticed the distance growing between the boys lately but assumed it was because they were going through their own things. He'd had no idea it was fear splitting them apart.

Barry sat with Wally all night. They talked and watched movies and ate mountains of food. A small smile had graced the young speedsters face as he lay next to his uncle. The need for rest had finally consumed him and he passed out resting his head on his uncle's knee.

Barry smiled down at his nephew brushing his fingers through his hair. The first steps to healing were beginning and Barry swore to himself he would not neglect his boy again. He refused to be anything like the man who'd ruined Wally's trust.

When Wally was with Bruce it had been hard on him. He tried to be there as often as he could but between work, crime fighting, Iris and sleep he'd spent less and less time visiting his nephew. He hadn't meant to do it and he didn't catch on that it was bothering him. It was obvious now that he'd made a bad decision but he promised himself and the kid that he would make amends and regain the boys trust.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. I really do want to show my appreciation to all of you reading this. I'm glad I can share my thoughts with you all. Thanks for all the support and I may be opening my fanfiction account more often if the wave of positive feedback keeps coming :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Finally got chapter 2 up. Hope you enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>One night of talking to his uncle did not make everything better.<p>

Barry was just about to move Wally to his bed when he started screaming and flailing. He wasn't sure what to do but he grabbed him trying to lessen the movements. It only served to make things worse because Wally started struggling against him. Of course it was a terrible idea to restrain someone whose nightmares consist of being tied to a chair and tortured, he gently laid Wally down on the ground and started mimicking something he'd seen Bruce do. He gently ran his fingers through Wally's hair and whispered words of comfort.

He'd been listening to Wally's night terrors for the last week but he hadn't witnessed one yet. It was horrible and guilt began to drown him. How could he not have noticed how bad things were getting?

Suddenly Wally jolted awake staring wide eyed into nothing. He pushed his uncle away from his and bolted to the bathroom throwing up everything they'd eaten that night.

Barry knocked on the door gently and peeked in, Wally was curled around the toilet panting and shaking. He had his hand under his shirt pressed against the lightning bolt that had been carved into his chest.

His scars burned like they were fresh. This happened every night for him. Barry sat on the floor next to Wally and pulled him into a hug. Wally was too tired to resist and just leaned against him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No." He mumbled

"Wanna talk about it anyway?"

Deep down Wally didn't know why he was resisting so much. He was angry because he wanted the attention and the care but when he was finally starting to get it he was just madder because it took so long. Why couldn't he just get over it and let his uncle help him, isn't it what he wanted the entire time?

"Rob knew it was a trap the second the doors closed. He handed me some kind of breathing thing so I wouldn't breathe in the gas as it filled the room. He told me to get us out; he should have kept the mask for himself."

"Are you angry with him for it?"

"I don't know. He called me yesterday, he seems fine..."

"He's messed up pretty bad kid, Bats called me." Wally nodded not wanting any elaborations, Barry couldn't really blame the kid he was going through enough already.

They were silent for a few moments, Barry waited patiently to see if he would continue.

He'd stopped shaking thankfully and Barry decided it was time to move out of the bathroom. He scooped Wally up in his arms and put him on the couch.

As much as Wally wanted to pretend he was ok it had become far too clear that he wasn't and finally let his uncle take care of him. Barry whipped around the house grabbing a pillow and a blanket before tucking Wally in. He lifted up his head so Barry could sit on the couch and put the pillow in his lap. Barry didn't complain and ruffled the kid's hair.

"It came out of nowhere you know. One second we're hearing this voice taunting us the next a giant mallet bashes me in the head. When I woke up everything was all weird. He purposely let us escape. Did you know his favourite weapon is a crow bar? He paints them to match his enemies. He also leaves bear traps around, I was the idiot not paying attention and walked right into it." He looked into his uncles eyes, "Do you think we would have gotten out if I, you know hadn't stepped in the bear trap?"

"No."

It was blunt, and oddly comforting. At least it wasn't his fault.

"What happened in there?" He was trying to keep him going without pushing him too far but it was so hard to be patient.

"He bashed us with the crow bar for a bit but that wasn't the scary part. He injected Rob with something and no matter how hard he tried to fight it he passed right out. Then he started twitching and screaming about me and bats."

"Did-did he do that to you?"

Wally nodded. "It knocked me out and made me live out my nightmares."

Again Barry sat as patiently as he possibly could and waited. "I dreamed that my father killed you and Aunt Iris. Then he hit me like he used to. I thought it was real." Tears started streaming down his face.

If his nephew wasn't hurting so bad he'd be touched that his biggest nightmare was losing him and his aunt but that wasn't important right now. He used his thumb to whipe away the tears.

"I just let him do whatever, what was the point right? No one as going to take me away from it, I couldn't do anything to save you so why not?"

His heart broke, looking in his nephews eyes he could see that he thought he deserved it. "Wally look at me."

"I am."

"I meant pay attention."

Wally nodded.

"You will never and have never deserved that kind of treatment."

"But-"

"No buts kid. First of all even if your father had done that to your aunt and me it wouldn't be your fault. It would be his. And if anyone deserves to be beaten it's that man." He stroked Wally's hair affectionately, "You're an amazing kid, I couldn't imagine what's wrong with him that he could live with himself for ever raising a hand to you."

Wally was too old for this but he desperately needed to hear that, "Uncle Barry..." He sniffled.

"What can I say kid, I've grown quite fond of you. You're like to best thing that's happened to me since I met your aunt. Now I have someone to blame for eating all the food." He winked.

Reluctantly Wally smiled. "You mean it?"

"Course I do."

"Thanks." Wally whispered. "At night I dream that I'm five again but it mixes with the dreams from the joker. I'm wearing my kid flash costume and my father is the one who kidnapped us. He kills Rob so that it's just the two of us. Then you try and rescue me but he shoots you. After that it's just step by step what happened except instead of the joker it's my father wearing the joker's make-up." He was shaking again thinking about it and feeling nauseous.

Enough looking back it was time to get Wally moving forward again, he grabbed his nephew and carried him to his room. "I'm gonna sit with you all night ok? When the nightmare starts up just remember that I'm here with you and I will always be here." Wally seemed dazed and confused so he continued. "And when you wake up we're going to go for a run. Starting tomorrow we start moving forward again," He dropped him into bed and climbed in next to him, "together."

Barry stayed with him all night. He had other nightmares but when Wally started thrashing about Barry put his arm around his shoulders, "No one is going to hurt me or your aunt. I will always save you. Your father can't hurt you." It didn't work at first but after a few minutes he calmed down and managed to sleep through the rest of the night.

They went running the next day, they had to move slower because Wally's injuries hadn't healed entirely.

After a few days the nightmares had slowed down enough that Barry could sleep in his own room again. But if he heard Wally even just shifting in his sleep Barry was in the room making sure he was ok. Anytime a nightmare would start he would be there to talk him through it and Wally would settle down.

* * *

><p>Barry's really stepping up to the plate now, I just wish he'd done it sooner. Poor Wally. This is going to be a bit longer than Broken Wings because while Dick went through alot Batman had prepared him for similar situations. He somewhat knew what was going to happen with the joker but poor Wally was completely left in the dark so it's sort of messed him up a bit more.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter up for you guys. I should have the, hopefully, last chapter up later tonight.

* * *

><p>The nightmares had lessened and Wally was slowly getting back to fighting fit. Barry had been great over the last few weeks. Anytime he needed something Barry was there with a warm smile on his face and understanding.<p>

Barry had been distant at first assuming he'd bounce back and when he didn't he was too afraid to push and make things worse. It had taken time but he'd regained his nephew's trust and he was never letting it go again.

It had been exactly two months since Wally and Dick had left the hospital. Wally stood in front of the mirror in his room staring at himself wearing his Kid Flash suit. For the first little bit he'd been too afraid and ashamed to even look at the suit let alone put it on but here he stood in a brand new one and it almost broke his heart. He felt ashamed that he'd been captured and let those things happen to himself and his best friend. But that slowly melted away and he clung to the suit like it was his only life line. Kid Flash was stronger than Wally; he wouldn't be sitting around his house for two months sick and scared.

But wasn't Wally Kid Flash? Weren't they the same person?

No. He shook his head bitterly, there would come a day when someone else would occupy the suit and the persona.

He ripped the costume off and glared down at it, he didn't deserve to be Kid Flash. But a part of Flash would always be a part of him; he looked into the mirror at the healing scar on his chest. It would always be there reminding him about what happened. He grabbed the suit again, maybe it could be a reminder that Flash- no Kid Flash, saved him.

He slept in the suit that night, and the next night and the night after that. Of course wearing the suit and actually leaving the house in it were two very different things. Barry invited him to come out with him more than once but he was scared. He wasn't worried about bumping into joker or anything as silly as that, Joker was in Gotham. But what if he screwed up again and something happened to Barry? He couldn't bring himself to put anyone else in danger. He curled into a ball in his bed wearing the suit. Maybe tomorrow he'd give it another try.

Tomorrow wasn't as soon as he thought it would be. He tried a few times to gain the courage but it just wasn't as easy as he wanted it to be.

"Uncle B?"

"Yeah kid?"

They were sitting in the kitchen having breakfast, Wally was yet again in his Kid Flash suit. "How long have you been wearing that?"

"Aunt Iris makes me take it off to wash don't you worry about that."

"That really didn't answer my question."

"It wasn't supposed to."

"Alright alright." He said waving the topic off, "What would you like of great nephew of mine?"

"I think I'm ready."

"Ready for what? Oh man are we supposed to be going for ice-cream or something?"

"That would be amazing but no you know what I mean."

Barry nodded he knew exactly what his boy meant and it made him nervous. He'd become a mother hen and he didn't hate it as much as he thought he would. He put his hand on Wally's forehead and turned him around, "Are you sure?"

"Why are you checking if I have a fever? Is it that strange a concept?"

"No, I just want to make sure you're ok kid." He muttered pulling him in for a hug. It had become a regular occurrence between them, hugging. They hugged before but not as often, Wally wasn't sure how he felt about it but he didn't dislike it.

"I'm fine Uncle Barry." He whined pushing him away.

Barry laughed and nodded inhaling the last of his cereal and bolted up the stairs to change. Wally seemed nervous when he got back to him but he knew that if Wally was ready for this step then it was time to take it, he wrapped his arm around his nephew's shoulders and steered him out the front door.

"Should we really be leaving the house in our suits Uncle B?" With a quick nod of acknowledgement Barry steered them back into the house.

Downtown was a bustle and it only took about five minutes to find some trouble. Captain Cold was destroying one thing or another when the speedsters ran into him, literally. Witty banter was exchanged and Wally was starting to feel like his old self until, "Are the rumours true? Did the joker really have his way with you?"

That brick wall really came out of nowhere. Wally picked himself back up and stared shockingly at the captain. "Oh that's right Kid, news is traveling fast." He somehow managed to get close enough to touch him, "Is it right here?" He taunted touching the lightning bolt on his suit.

Wally jolted back like he'd just been electrocuted. Barry slipped in between them and swung at the captain. He went down with a thud and was handcuffed.

"Don't listen to him." Barry whispered putting his hand on Wally's shoulder. He nodded but it had already done the damage that was intended.

Doubt lingered in his mind the next time he went out. Captain boomerang stood waiting for them but instead of his usual barrage of boomerangs he was holding something very familiar, a crow bar. Wally started shaking. Any confidence he'd gained completely drained from him. "I need to go home." He whispered.

"You know where to wait, I won't be long." His uncle whispered back.

He zipped all the way back to their meeting place. It was only about a half hour wait before his uncle dashed in with open arms. "Come here."

They changed and headed home. Wally headed right for his room and fell right to sleep. Less than an hour later the screaming started again. Barry was there in an instant pulling him into a bear hug whispering comforting words.

The relapse was shortly lived. Barry had let him sit in his little pit of self pity for a night and then sat him down for a very long heart to heart.

"They're only doing this to bother you." He said attempting to be stern, "If you show them you don't care they'll stop."

Wally smacked himself in the forehead, "You're absolutely right why didn't I think of it sooner? Oh that's right because it's hard as hell to pretend you're cool when the world is spinning."

"Kid if you can't do it no one will blame you."

What was this? Was his uncle giving up on him? "Are you telling me to quit?"

"No I'm just saying that if you can't get past this it's alright." Barry by no means wanted his nephew to quit nor did he want to leave this situation unresolved, he was just hoping it was the right push to make the gears start turning again.

"I can't believe you're telling me to throw in the towel." Wally snapped.

"I'm telling you to do whatever you want."

"I'm not quitting." He snarled, that was the end of their conversation.

He never did find out whether Wally had successfully resolved the situation but the next day he seemed like his old self running circles around the bad guys, attempting his old one liners. He even stood up to the crow bar jokes. Things seemed back to normal.

Wally still had the odd nightmare but he wasn't screaming through them anymore. The scars were finally starting to heal.

"So it's been almost five months since you saw any of your friends last. I think it's about time to go visit them?" Barry suggested.

"I think you're brilliant sometimes Uncle B."

"Only sometimes?"

"Only sometimes."

He saw superboy first, he seemed incredibly uncomfortable to be around Wally. "Seriously it's not like I have some kind of contagious disease or something." He mumbled walking away. M'gann wasn't any better. She baked him cookies, attempted to watch a movie with him and all but babied him over lunch. He wanted nothing more to do with her at that point and walked off.

There were no signs of Robin anywhere. He wondered if he was doing ok, he needed to know how often Robin was here before he would feel better and set off to find anyone who wouldn't treat him like a freak long enough to get some answers.

Aqualad was next on his list but once again he seemed uncomfortable around him and wouldn't come too close, "I won't break." He whispered. Of course they wouldn't believe it until they saw it so he moved on looking for the last member of the team, Artemis.

She was training with her bow in the training room and stopped when she heard him come in. She seemed uncomfortable just like everyone else but she handled it much better. "What took you so long." She snapped. Much better.

"Oh you know mental breakdowns and what not, they really hold you back." He said scratching the back of his neck.

He saw shock flitter across her face but quickly into her usual cool composure.

"So where's Rob?" He asked. It must have been the wrong thing to say because she looked away. He could recognize the babying mode coming in and took a step back, "Look if you aren't going to give me a straight answer then whatever I'm out."

"Wait!" She called before he could leave, "He-he hasn't been back yet. You're the first since..."

He nodded not needing any elaboration on the since part.

"How long are you going to be staying?" She asked attempting to force conversation. She talked to him like he was a cousin visiting for the weekend.

"I'm just leaving now. My aunt and uncle are expecting me home." He lied.

She bought it and waved to him as he left.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I finally finished it. Took me longer than I'd hoped but it's done.

* * *

><p>Going back to see his team was painful. Every time he was near them they treated him like he was made of glass. At least his uncle Barry pushed him around a little now and then. Sometimes fighting for that last piece of pizza got intense. What made being in young justice worse was not seeing Robin.<p>

Questions were always spiraling through his head. Was Dick alright? Why hadn't he returned to the team? Was he as messed up as him? It could have all been solved with a simple phone call or visit but he didn't dare. It had been months since Dick gave up trying to contact him and neither had tried since. He was afraid things wouldn't be the same. How could they though? Instead of pushing each other away they should have tried harder.

Dick did try though and Wally pushed him away.

"Recognized Robin P01." Wally vaguely heard and rushed towards the zeta-beam.

Wally stood off to the side. Since returning he didn't seem to quite fit back in yet. They were so busy stepping on eggshells around him to notice he wasn't even around them. "Hey man." He said meekly.

Dick walked toward him slowly and they just stared at each other silently. A small smirk appeared on their faces and they knuckle bumped. So far so good. He was about to pull Dick off to another room to talk when Black Canary walked in and announced it was time to train. Of course it was, they never wanted to train when there was nothing better to do now did they? The boys shrugged and followed her into the simulation room.

Nothing seemed to go right for him, ever. The simulation started out great Poison Ivy was up to some kind of plant warfare and they were about to stop her when she suddenly disappeared and was replaced by that laughter. Oh that sound still haunted him in his dreams and he was stuck listening to it. He wasn't ready. Turning to Dick he saw the same panic reflected back at him. At least he wasn't the only one, of course he was the only one shaking.

"You ok?" They both asked shuffling closer. There was no need to answer. They weren't.

When the joker stepped into the light holding that crow bar and Dick started shaking he knew the simulation needed to stop. Anger started bubbling inside him, how could this have happened? By now the entire Justice League, or at the very least their babysitters, should have heard about the kidnapping how could they do this to them?

Before he had a chance to demand this be stopped Dick launched himself forward. He snatched the crow bar from the Jokers hands and proceeded to smash it into him as many times as he could manage before the simulation was shut off.

No one said anything, the silence was deafening. Wally looked around at the others; they were just staring at him shocked. Dick looked horrified at his own reaction and bolted out of there.

"What just happened?" Superboy asked. He was the first to speak but soon a flood of questions were headed his way. They knew something had happened to them that was traumatizing but they weren't filled in on the details.

He didn't answer a single one of them as he left to find Black Canary and give her a piece of his mind. She was already headed his way with a worried look on her face, "Are you ok?" She asked before reaching him.

"How could you do that to us?" He screamed.

"I don't know what happened. It was supposed to be Poison Ivy, I would never do that to either of you."

"Then explain how it happened!" He was losing his control now. He needed to run or hit something but he wanted these answered more.

"I don't know what happened." She repeated. He slammed his fist into the wall beside him.

"I don't know isn't good enough! You find out what happened and get back to me!" He snapped bolting for the zeta-beam.

Batman must have called his uncle because he seemed a little more informed than the Black Canary was. "He said that you boys must have been dreading running into him when you noticed it was a Gotham simulation and because you were so focused on him he appeared. You'd have to talk to him to get better answers pal." Barry said blending up milk shakes for them.

"Oh."

"Are you ok? Black Canary said she thought you might attack her."

"I wouldn't have done that..." He said picking at a lose string in his pants.

"I know that but she said you were really mad."

"Well I was, I thought she'd done it on purpose or something...I mean now that I'd had time to think I know it was stupid but at the time all I saw was her punching something into the program and Joker showing up with a crow bar."

"And how'd you take it?"

"Better than I thought I would."

Barry waited for him to elaborate.

"I started to panic at first but then when Rob went all ballistic on him I sort of realized there was nothing to be afraid of. He caught us off guard and I'd never dealt with him before. If we ever see him again he won't be so lucky."

"Do you need to let out your frustrations like Robin did?" Barry asked. He shook his head drinking his chocolate milk shake. He was ok. Having his uncle there for emotional support keeps him strong and eventually he plans to walk on his own 2 feet.

He didn't return to Mount Justice for a long time. He and Dick had given their permission to Black Canary to fill the team in on what had happened to them. Neither of them wanted to face the others, each for different reasons.

Dick hadn't gained his confidence back quite yet but he was getting there. The real reason he didn't want to face the team was because of his freak out. He was afraid they were afraid of him. Of course if they knew how to get in contact with him he would have known different.

Wally on the other hand was ashamed that they were caught so easily. He didn't feel confident enough to return to the team until he felt he was strong enough that it would never happen ever again to him or anyone he cared about. He wanted to be an active part of the team not the one in the back for easy pickings.

But like everything else he'd over come since the kidnapping he had finally overcome the fear of letting his team down. He strolled into Mount Justice like he owned the place and sat on the couch between Aqualad and Superman. "Sup guys?"

They inched away from him and looked at him with understanding. He rolled his eyes, "Alright enough of this. I've been avoiding you guys for months because you've been doing that." He said pointing at their faces, "I'm not going to break so stop treating me like I will."

"We aren't." Agualad tried to say. Wally smacked them both across the face and waited. Anger flit across Superboys face only to be replaced with a calm concern.

"See there it is!" He exclaimed. "Normally at least one of you would smack me on the back of the head!" Superboy proceeded to smack him.

"Ok, we get it. We've been acting strange."

"You've been treating me like a baby."

"Fine, we'll treat you like before."

"I'll believe it when I see it." He muttered.

True to their word they started acting like nothing had happened. Of course at first they were rougher than usual but it only lasted a short time then things slipped into their usual routine.

The girls were an entirely different matter. M'gann babied him and Artemis wanted nothing to do with him.

"M'gann! Seriously back off I can cut my own food!" He finally snapped. Honestly he felt like he'd taken forever to snap. He felt bad looking at the stricken look on her face but he was so tired of her coddling him. Superboy smacked the back of his head. "I'm sorry M'gann."

"No I'm sorry, I have been babying you. Hello M'gann, you can handle yourself."

"That was too easy babe."

"Don't call her babe." Superboy interrupted.

It took time for the babying to die down but a few hours later they were good. Artemis was still avoiding him so he wrote a little note to her and decided to wait for her to come to him.

_Dear Artemis,_

_You're a stone cold fox but you're too busy avoiding me to realize how awesome I am. Hit me up sometime and we can party._

_Wally._

He was attempting flippant but he was pretty sure he came off as douchey, either way she'd get the message. I miss you come and find me when you're ready.

There were still no signs of Dick though. He missed his best friend. They'd avoided each other long enough it was time to suck it up and go get him.

His uncle had called ahead for him so Bruce and Alfred were expecting him. The only person not expecting him was Dick. He seemed surprised to see him. "Hey man." He mumbled.

"Hey." He said inviting Wally in.

"So I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah..."

Beating around the bush wasn't his style so he pushed Dick upstairs into his bedroom and sat him on the bed. "Alright man let's talk this out."

"Ok."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Nope, you mad at me?"

"Never."

"So we're cool."

"Yup. But why were we avoiding each other?" Wally asked sitting next to him. "I stopped calling when you stopped answering."

"Ok point taken."

"Were you mad at me?"

"I tried to be. I thought it was a huge mistake leaving me with the breathing thing so I wasn't affected by the gas. But then I realised I was just mad at myself for getting us caught."

"Dude there was nothing either of us could have done. I was hoping that since he didn't plan for you that you'd have a better chance than me."

"I know."

"And I wanted to keep you away from him and everything like him. He's a fucking psycho and I didn't want you exposed to it."

"I couldn't but you could?"

"I've had better practice. Batman has trained me to deal with Gotham villains."

"That is true. No place has villains half as scary as Gotham villains. But dude it wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't yours either." Dick said looking away.

"Ok so it wasn't our fault, you're not mad at me and I'm not mad at you. The only thing left to talk about is the team. Why haven't you come back?"

"You were there for my little freak out. Did you see the looks on their faces?"

"Yup, I definitely saw that. Can't take it back though so what's the plan cut them out or getting over it?"

"Sometimes you're deep you know that?"

"I know just call me Kid Flash the deep."

"Right..."

They laughed until their stomachs hurt. Then Alfred fed them and Wally went home. It was overall a productive day. Dick returned to the team the next day and things shifted back into place. There were still hard days now and then but between their friends, their mentors and each other they managed to get through them.

* * *

><p>So I hope you enjoyed. Thanks to everyone for following me through all 3 stories. I appreciate all the support I've received from everyone as well as the birthday wishes in the reviews. When I do write other fanfictions they'll all sort of go in order from here so everything that happens in my fics continues onto the others for the most part. But if I do that there will be a warning in chapter one. Anyway time to end my pointless rant. Farewell for now my fellow readers ;)<p> 


	5. Epilogue

This is just a super tiny little add on cause I forgot to change the story status to Complete and I'm sure a few of you have been waiting for an update. My apologies. I do want to mention I have another fic in the works with KF and Rob. It's a when they first met kind of idea.

* * *

><p>Wally bolted up in the night covered in sweat. He'd had another nightmare. It'd been almost a year since the incident and he was still having the odd nightmare about the night. It wasn't nearly as bad as it had been in the months it had taken him to recover from the incident. He picked up his phone and texted Dick, he was awake.<p>

'Another nightmare?'

'Yeah, it's been a while. What you up to?'

'Just coming in from patrol. Come over tomorrow?'

'Sure, make sure A makes cookies.'

'Done. C ya man.'

'Goodnight.'

It was nice being able to text his friend to hang out again. They had spent so long avoiding each other that it was almost like they'd been making up for lost time at first; it was also great to be able to spend time in Gotham somewhere for once. Normally when he was there they'd just wander around and see movies and stuff now they spend time at the Manor.

"I'm fine." He mumbled to his uncle lurking in the entrance to his room.

"Ok kiddo." He replied stifling a yawn.

Barry hadn't changed, whenever he'd stir at night there he would be checking up on him making sure he was ok. He smiled, he loved his uncle.


End file.
